Harry Potter and the wrong twin
by chaser10
Summary: I am really not good at Summary's! A different accurance on that Halloween night and the family was never the same. WARNING! Spoiler alert on first chapter. Just warning you if you don't like them.


Harry Potter and Henry Potter. These were the most famous twins alive in the magical world at that moment.

They became the most famous when the Dark lord who went by the name Lord Voldemort decided that one of them must perish. A spy for the Dark Lord heard a prophecy about his master. The spy related what he had heard to his Master and to say that the Dark Lord was shocked would be an understatement.

The Dark Lord knew that James Potter and Lily Potter had had baby boy twins at the end of July. As he understood the prophecy, the one to vanquish him would be born at the end of July.

The Potter family had historically been very powerful people, Politically and in magic. They were a threat no matter who they were. He also knew of a boy named Neville Longbottom who had been born at the end of July as well. But the Longbottom family Hadn't been that powerful through the generations.

The Dark Lord then decided that it would be best to go after the Potter twins and vanquish them before they could become a real threat. However, there was one catch. Albus Dumbledore also knew of the prophecy and that made his work that much harder. It was true, the only person he had ever really feared was Dumbledore as he knew the power he possessed and had fought it himself and came close to loosing. He knew Dumbledore would most likely try and protect the Potters with some kind of wards or something like that. Dumbledore always liked the old wards and rituals.

The night Voldemort appeared at Potter Cottage, he had been surprised when there was no one inside at the moment. Peter Petigrew had told him that they would be in the Cottage. But at that moment, the four people he wanted appeared at the end of the street. They had apparated at the other end of the street, seemingly oblivious to him standing outside there front door.

A wicket smirk graced Voldemort's face as he watched the two Potter parents and the baby's in pushchairs making there ay over to the house.

Voldemort cast the unlocking charm and headed inside the house and up into the Potter twins nursery. He knew that this was evil but that was his middle name. He heard the Potter's enter the house and heard James Potter laughing at something his wife had said. Voldemort grimaced at the horrible noise to his ears. He hated the sound of laughter. It went against everything he believed in.

Lily Potter bent down to her twin baby's and looked at each of them, sleeping peacefully in there pushchairs. She smiled fondely at them, thinking that nothing in the world could cplit this family even if they tried.

She picket up the twins, one in each arm and shouted to James that she was just about to take them up to their cribs in the nursery for each of them to finish there naps. He shouted that it was OK with him and that he would get some tea on.

Lily Potter went up the stairs, one by one as to not let the baby's fall out of he arms. She reached the nursery door and put a free hand on the door handle and slowly opened the door. What she saw on the other side made he insides freeze up and squirm at the same time.

Lord Voldemort stood their, dressed in all Black, his sleek black hair played out over his head in a message saying that he was superior. He stood with his wand in his hand and with a smirk on his face and eyes full of murder.

"Well, well, well. Lily Potter and her little baby's come upstairs to play" taunted Voldemort staring with blank eyes.

"How" muttered Lily as she suddenly came to her senses and went to shout for James to help but found herself silenced with a flick of Voldemort's wand.

"Now, Now dear, we can't have Potter senior ruining the show now can we. I only want one thing, well, maybe two things but i want the same thing non the less. You can walk out of here completely free of any harm, IF YOU GIVE ME HARRY POTTER AND HENRY POTTER" Raised the voice of Voldemort, who's voiced raised for the last few seconds. You could see rage building up behind them.

A subtle shake of the head from Lily signaled that she was not going to give her babies up. Voldemort looked at her in disappointment and with a flick of his wand, the baby's floated into the air and both landed in the same crib. Voldemort was fast after that and froze Lily Potter as she attempted to grab her sons. A wicked smile appeared and he sent the torture curse at her.

"You know, the most painful experience is not suffering that, my dear. The most painful experience is watching your loved ones get murdered before your eyes. I will give you one more chance my dear, what will it be" muttered Voldemort into her ear. Fear was etched on her face as she watched the most feared Dark lord watch her carefully.

Again, she started looking at him in fear but defiance and the Dark Lord knew she was not going to give up so just nodded and went over to Harry and Henry.

"I am so sorry little ones, you can blame your mother for this" he cackled as he looked at lily Potter as floods of tears started streaming down her cheeks as she watched Voldemort.

"Bye Boy's, lets start with Harry, shall we!" And before Lily could think about anything, it all happened at once.

Voldemort fired the killing curse at Harry and before anyone knew it, there was a blinding white light and Henry Potter was thrown to the back of the wall and and displayed some accidental magic to soften his landing with knowing. Harry Potter sat there is bewilderment and there was just a lot of black mist remaining where the most feared Dark Lord in history stood only moments ago.

There was a sound of someone running up the stairs, calling Lily's name like they were frightened. Before Lily knew it, James Potters figure came through the door and spotted her and fear came across his face as he looked at the frozen figure of his wife. He cast the counter charm and Lily went into full story mode whilst she was still hysterical. James then went to look over Harry and Henry. He went and picked Henry up from the floor and and placed him next to Harry who had a funny lightening bolt shaped scar etched onto his forehead.

James Potter bounded down the stairs and grabbed some flu powder and contacted Dumbledore and Sirius and Remus.

About 5 minuets later, the three guests had arrived at Potter Cottage.

"My God" whispered Remus to himself as he looked at the destructed nursery and what had happened to it. He saw Lily huddled by the crib and gripping the baby's hands for dear life. Remus then knew that something dreadful had happened here.

"What happened Albus" asked Sirius, getting straight to the point as he usually does.

"I have to say, i don't really know.." That was as far as Dumbledore got before Lily interrupted him from the crib.

"It was Henry, Albus. I saw him move when Voldemort shot the killing curse at Harry. Then he was flown back and look, he has a scar on his chest" pointed out Lily, motioning to Henry's chest where a rough jagged line was, it was a little more rough the lightening bolt scar Harry had on his head. It looked more like a very big cut more than anything.

Albus mumbled something and walked towards Henry and Harry. He started scanning Henry and found traises of magic on the young boy. He then went on to scan Harry.

"Well, i can reveal that Henry has a substantial amount of magic left on him while i get no unusual activity from Harry."

Dumbledore then went over to Henry and picket him up out of the crib and layed him in his arms.

"Everyone, you are looking at Henry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived" announced Dumbledore, looking at Henry in addoration. Everyone else in the room was doing so also and thinking that they had found the most powerful person since Merlin himself. Everyone didn't see the lurking Dark magic what was lingering behind an emerald eyes Baby's scar.

 **A/N**

 **THERE YOU GO, A NEW STORY AND A NEW ADVENTURE A LONG WITH THE ONES WE ARE EMBARKING ON AT THE MOMENT. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. THINGS ARE GOING TO GET VERY INTERESTIBG. WHO THINKS DUMBLEDORE MAKE A MISTAKE IN HIS SCANNING SPELLS THAT NIGHT? HHHHHMMMM!**

 **SPOILER ALERT: IF YOU DON'T LIKE TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, DON'T READ ON!**

 **Anyway, i have a little pole for people who have read on to do, please. Harry is going to get neglected in the next chapter so can you guys decide what family he should go to out of these options:**

 **Davies(Tracey Davies)**

 **Greengrass**

 **Abbott**

 **Bones**

 **Delacour**

 **Don't feel like you have to but if you want a story you will like, it will make a big impact if you vote. I can't make up my mind.**

 **WRITING OFF**

 **chaser10**


End file.
